The Sacrifices That are Needed to Love You
by Neon-Orange-Ninja-Penguin
Summary: Genesis Rhapsodos and Angeal Hewley leave Angel's 14 year old sister alone to join SOLDIER, but not before a confession comes out of the young girl's mouth. When they finally find her again, can Genesis show her that he still loves her? GenesisXOC.
1. What you need to know about the OC

Hello everyone!! ^_^ My name is Amara Natsumi and this is my first story! I noticed that there wasn't many storys for GenesisXOC so I decided to make one! Hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it! ^_^

Name: Haruka Hewley

Age: Jumps around from age 14 to 21.

Birth place: Banora

Hair Color: Dark Blonde, at age 16 dyed it bright red.

Eye color before Mako injections: Brown

Weapons: Two double bladed katanas (Black metal, and the hilt is red)

Family: Younger sister to 1st class SOLDIER, Angeal Hewley. She is also best friends with Genesis Rhapsodos.

Crush/in love with: Childhood friend, Genesis Rhapsodos.


	2. Blast from the past

Hello, it's me Amara Natsumi again, bringing the newest update of the story. I forgot to mention in my other chapter that, at this moment it is rated M for language, but I will be throwing in a lemon in one of the chapters coming up.

Haruka: *sighs* You really need to work on your grammar... *Looks at old copy of story*

Me: Haruka, if you shut up I will give you Genesis right now...

Haruka: *Thinks* Okay! ^_^

Genesis: W-what?!?! Come on Amara!! Don't do this to me!!! T.T

Me: *Sighs* If you do the disclaimer, I'll keep her away from you for a while longer...

Genesis: Fine, *Turns to readers* Amara Natsumi does not own anything in the story including Angeal, Sephiroth, and I. She only owns her OC, Haruka....

Me: ^_^ Good boy! Now go before I let Haruka go!

Genesis: Dammit! I knew there was a catch!! *Runs*

Me: Have fun reading ^_^ and don't forget to reveiw!! ^_^

7 years ago...

"Haruka," Angeal calls to me from the kitchen, "Come in here for a second please?"

I walk in and sit at the table facing him, "Yes big brother?"

He turns around and leans against the counter while sighing, I found out recently that my brother sighs, it's not usually a good thing.

"Haruka, I'm sixteen now, and I told you that when I turned sixteen, Genesis and I were going to leave to join SOLDIER. Now, for the past couple of weeks, we have been planning to leave next week, but it's being moved up to tonight. I'm sorry to bring this up so suddenly."

"W-what? A-Angeal! Don't joke about shit like that!" I yelled at him, while jumping up from my seat.

"Haruka Rose Hewley! Watch your mouth!" Angeal warned me, "And I wouldn't joke about something like this..." He turned back to the sink to finish the dishes.

"Why?" I lowered my head so my bangs were in my face so he wouldn't notice that I was crying, "Why are you telling me this?"

Angeal sighed again, "So you can tell Genesis how you feel about him. I don't want you to get hurt if you don't tell him and he finds someone else..."

That evening...

I sat on the hill nest to Genesis' house watching the sunset. I was so caught up in the moment, I didn't notice Genesis coming up and sitting beside me.

"What do you think of bright red?" Genesis asks.

I jumped, "Gaia Genesis! You scared the hell out of me!" I playfully smacked his arm.

He chuckled and smirked his trademark smirk, "Sorry, but seriously, what do you think of red?"

I smiled, "It's a great color. It's a great color to wear with black and-,"

"I meant for your hair," He laughed.

I blushed in embarrassment, "Oh, um... I think it's alright, why?" I asked suddenly confused.

"Because, I don't think your hair color suits you," Genesis takes a piece of my dark blonde hair and twirls it around his finger, "I think you would look really cute with red hair," He commented smirking again.

I could feel my face heat up again, but not from embarrassment this time, '_Did he just say I would look really cute with red hair?! Maybe I'll ask Mother to buy me some red hair dye...'_

I cleared my throat, "Thanks, I'll uh, keep that in mind..."

"No problem."

It suddenly got very quiet. So quiet I could hear my heart beating in my ears. I'm pretty sure Genesis heard it as well.

"Genesis?" I started... _'This is it, my only chance to tell him how I feel...'_

"Hmmm?" He responded, turning his body towards me to look at me.

_**B-DMP! B-DMP! B-DMP!**_ _'Stupid heart! Go away for a couple of minutes!'_

"I um, wanted to tell you, that um... that I like you. It's not love yet cause I'm only fourteen and my mom says I don't know what love is!" I rambled on and on until Genesis did the unexpected, he kissed me.

I felt the heat rise in my cheeks again. I'm probably red as a strawberry. Then Genesis' lips left mine and he hugged me.

"I don't know how long I'll be gone, but will you wait for me?" He asked while still hugging me.

"I'll wait till the end of time, and then some," I whispered back.

He pulled back and kissed me more passionately this time, and I was ready this time and kissed back. He then pulled away and stood.

While Genesis walked away, I heard him say his favorite line from Loveless, "Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return..."

That night, I cried myself to sleep with my mother by my side the whole night.

Five Months Later...

I had gotten my first letter from Genesis, but wasn't expecting what was written...

Dear Haruka,

I'm sorry, but I realized recently that I don't have the same feelings for you that you have for me.

Genesis

That night, I also cried myself to sleep. I never received a letter from Genesis after that one. It was my first and my final letter from him


	3. The big surprise

Hello again!! ^_^ It's Amara Natsumi again. Bringing the newest update to your computer!! ^_^ Today I'm gonna get Angeal to do the disclaimer...

Angeal: *Glares* What if I don't want to?

Me: Heh, well you won't be in the story for much longer... I'll bribe my best friend that she can have you if she gives me candy!

Angeal: WHAT?! You know that's not really fair... trading a human for candy... *Shakes head* Your completely hopeless...

Me: Excuse me! I can eat candy, I can't eat you! That's a form of cannibalism and is illegal here!

Angeal: *Sighs* Fine, I'll do the stupid disclaimer *Turns to readers* Amara Natsumi does not own us or anything pertaining to Final Fantasy, Square Enix does. She only owns my sister, Haruka, and I'm thankful she doesn't own us cause most of us would be dead....

Me: Great job Angeal... *Grins* now go away I haven't had my daily dose of candy and energy drinks and you know what happens if I don't get them and you piss me off....

Angeal: Oh damn! *Runs outta room yelling* Evacuate the house! She didn't get her energy drinks!!!

Me: *Grins* Wow, he can be so gullible sometimes *Sips on hidden energy drink* Enjoy the chapter!! ^_^

P.S. I would like to thank my very first reviewers!! Cookies for Mangaka654 and my best friend, who was in the little skit that I was gonna trade Angeal for candy... Gravion X! Thank you both very, very, very much! I really appreciate it!! ^_^

* * *

**Present Day Genesis' POV**

I'm Genesis Rhapsodos. I'm twenty-three years old and I'm a 1st class SOLDIER with my childhood friend, Angeal Hewley. About seven years ago, we had a huge fight about his little sister, Haruka. I wrote her a letter, telling her that I had no feelings for her and Angeal found out. After getting a bloody lip, I was finally able to explain to him that I wrote that to Haruka because I didn't want her to wait for me and end up getting a letter saying I was K.I.A. But right now, Angeal and I are heading over to Sephiroth's (another 1st class SOLDIER we befriended) office because he wants to speak to us. I wanted to sleep in a little more since it was my day off and I have a late Loveless reading group tonight, but Sephiroth told Angeal to come into my room and drag me out of bed if he had to. After I was told about that, I got out of bed quickly, because I knew Angeal would do it.

I look over at Angeal, "So, do you know why we're getting called down to Sephiroth's office at," I look at my watch, "9:30 in the morning?"

Angeal shakes his head, "No, all I was told was that it was important and we should head to his office immediately."

We finally get to Sephiroth's office and Angeal knocks and waits for Sephiroth to invite us in. When we hear him tell us to enter, we go in and stand side by side waiting for him to tell us what was so important that we needed to come down here immediately. He turns to face Angeal and I and smiles a small smile.

"Good morning, and sorry for waking you up from your beauty sleep Genesis, but I had matters to discuss with the two of you."

I grit my teeth at the comment Sephiroth just made, boy how great would it be just to walk up and slap that smirk off of his face. I stand there ignoring him as he talked thinking of how many ways to piss him off today.

"...But I wanted you to meet the newest member of SOLDIER. She may be a girl but the officer's that found her can't give their reports on them..."

"And why is that?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because two of them are unconscious and the other one is in a coma. The way she fought, she could have killed them, but decided against it. So we asked her to join and she actually was planning on joining before we asked her," Sephiroth smirked, "I'm going to mentor her starting tomorrow."

"So when do we get to meet this talented young lady?" Angeal asked shifting his weight to the other foot.

"Right now, I believe they just got her into uniform. Sara, please bring the girl in," Sephiroth told his secretary.

We stood there for about 2 minutes until we heard the door open. Angeal turned and his eyes went wide. I was suddenly curious myself so I turned as well, my eyes probably went as wide as his, if not larger.

"H-Haruka?!"

* * *

Heh, I know, I know, I'm soooooo evil! XD Well, there's a nice pretty cliffy for everyone!! ^_^ Don't forget to Review!!


	4. I'm still hurting

Hello again! This is Amara Natsumi, with another chapter!! ^_^

Haruka: Hey, Amara... you ok? You kinda look a little pale...

Amara: -_- No... Haruka, I'm not. *Spazzes* I almost died coming home!! *Cries*

Haruka: ???

Amara: *Sighs* Well, I went sledding with my family (Brother, both Sisters, and both soon to be brother-in-laws) and we were fine getting to the place, but when we were coming home it was snowing hard again. After almost hitting 2 stop signs, almost going through a fence into a crick and pushing the car 3 times up **1** hill, we finally made it home...

Haruka: *Sighs* Now what did we learn Amara?

Amara: Never drive with my older sister in the driver seat, she's a crazy psycho bitch!!! XD

Haruka: *Sighs and shakes head* She'll never learn... *Turns to readers* Amara doesn't own anything that deals with Final Fantasy VII, she only owns me... *Thinks* I'm still wondering how she still owns me.... And don't forget to review!!

* * *

Recap: "So when do we get to meet this talented young lady?" Angeal asked shifting his weight to the other foot.

"Right now, I believe they just got her into uniform. Sara, please bring the girl in," Sephiroth told his secretary.

We stood there for about 2 minutes until we heard the door open. Angeal turned and his eyes went wide. I was suddenly curious myself so I turned as well, my eyes probably went as wide as his, if not larger.

"H-Haruka?!"

* * *

**Haruka's POV:**

I walk in to see the two people I didn't want to see just yet. If it was different circumstances I would have laughed at Angeal's face, but it's not. Now I know shit's going to hit the fan.

Sephiroth raises an eyebrow, "Do you men know Ms. Haruka?"

Angeal couldn't say anything so he lowered his head. I then turned my head to glare at the one person that I wished would have jumped off a tall skyscraper a couple years ago.

Genesis looked up when he felt my glare, he then cleared his throat and said, "Yes, we do know her. This is Angeal's little sister..."

Sephiroth looked amused at this comment, "Angeal's sister? That's impossible! She told us her last name is Riley," He looked to Angeal, "Is this true Angeal?"

My brother then looked over to Sephiroth, "Yes, it's my sister..."

I looked to Sephiroth, "I only gave you a false name because I knew if I gave you my real last name, Angeal would have came up here and refused my entry into SOLDIER."

Angeal finally looked at me, "Your damn right I would have! You shouldn't be here to begin with! You're my sister and I still refuse to let you in SOLDIER!"

I glared at him, "I'm old enough to make my own fucking decisions Angeal! I'm not a child anymore! I'm an adult and mom said it would be a good idea to be the first female SOLDIER! So I don't care what you say, older brother or not, I'M JOINING!"

Genesis cleared his throat again, "I think it would be a good idea Angeal. I mean we did teach her everyt-," I cut him off, "Thank you Captain Obvious! And I don't need your help of all people to get Angeal to change his mind," I spat at him while giving him the deadliest glare ever known to man.

"Enough! She is joining if she wants to. Family opinions are out," Sephiroth turned and nodded to me.

I saluted him, "Thank you sir!"

He smiled, nodded again and gave me permission to leave. I walked out of the office and closed the door. I stood against the wall and slid down, feeling tears roll down my face.

**Angeal's POV:**

I turned to Sephiroth, "What are you doing Sephiroth?! She can't be here! The other guys are going to be all over her because she's a female and they really don't see women when their on the job!"

Sephiroth smiles, "Well, then I guess your going to be sticking with her from now on," He then turns to Genesis who plopped down on the leather couch in Sephiroth's office, "So, if you both know her, what did you do to piss her off Genesis?"

Genesis gets up, "None of your business! I'm going to look for her Angeal," then he walks out.

I turn back to Sephiroth, "I'll start looking for Haruka, she gets lost easly. Talk to you later," and I walk out the door.

**Haruka's POV:**

"Haruka! Please stop!" I hear Genesis yell at me as I'm running away.

"Why should I Genesis?! We're through!" I snap back at him and start to run faster.

I didn't notice that he was in front of me until I was on top of him, '_holy hell! How the hell did he get up here so fucking fast?!'_

He then flips me over onto the ground and holds me there, "Now, your going to listen to me..."

"No, I'm not Genesis! There's nothing to talk about okay?!" I yelled at him, "I hate y-!"

"No, don't say you hate me," He wipes a tear off of my cheek, "You know you don't hate me Haru-chan."

"No! I do hate you!" I sob, "I really, really, really do hate you..."

"No you don't, you still love me. I know you do," Genesis whispers, bringing his face closer to mine.

Okay, hold on! I know I should just push him away right? Wrong! He may have broke my heart and then stuck it in a blender and hit the puree button, but come on! He's much hotter than what he was when I last saw him. The only way I knew it was him cause of that Loveless book he got from him mom and dad's before he left was in his hand. Not to mention he never leaves my brother's side and I know what my brother looks like because he just visited my mother and I about 3 weeks ago.

I close my eyes and sigh, "You don't get it do you?" I open my eyes and stare at his bright blue Mako infused eyes, "I'm saying I hate you because it makes me feel better about myself. It helps me get over what we were suppose to have, love for each other. But one of us decided to fuck with the other!" I kick him off and get up, "Please, just stay away from me. I want to get over what happened, and that's not going to work if you won't leave me alone. Now I'm going to say what I should have said 7 years ago if I knew you were going to write that letter. Good-bye Genesis Rhapsodos," I then walked away from the man sitting on the floor that, I have loved for so long while shedding more tears.

* * *

I had a very hard time typing this without crying. I actually spilled a few tears at the end but the chapter is done! The story is not over so don't hate me yet! It will be a happy ending I promise!! Don't forget to Reveiw!!! I will give everyone a cookie that reweiws it!! And I'm now taking requests on one-shots for Bleach, Naruto, OHSHC (Oruan High School Host Club), Rosario+Vampire, etc. Just Email me and ask if I could do it and I'll reply as soon as I get on to read them!! ^_^ Bai-Bai for now!!


	5. Sweet surprise

Hello, Amara Natsumi here!! ^_^ I usually I would have put up the next chapter earlier today, but I've had a fever all day. I thinks I gots the flu, (I'll only have it for the rest of the night cause I got the vaciene and the stupid pills to break my fever still aren't working) I know Hachiko-san will kill me for making a chapter with a fever but oh well! She'll just beat me later! XP Anyhoo, Sunday is Valentine's Day and I don't have a lover so my best friend and I decided since we don't have boyfriend's, we're each other's Valentine!! ^_^ So, I probally won't be writing a chapter that day so sorry! :( But happy Valentine's Day everyone! :D Here's chapter 5!

P.S. I won't be able to do a small conversation with Haruka, cause apparently she went on a vacation with Genesis, Angeal, and Sephiroth... so I'll do the Disclaimer....

DISCLAIMER: I (Amara Natsumi) DO NOT OWN ANYTHING PERTAINING TO FINAL FANTASY VII, IT BELONGS TO SQUARE ENIX. (I only wish I did own it cause then Reno would have his own game like Vincent and Zack) I ONLY OWN HARUKA AND THE STUPID BITCH TOOK OFF WITHOUT TAKING ME ALONG!! *Cries* Enjoy the chapter while I sulk.... *Goes in corner*

* * *

Recap: Haruka's POV: "Good-bye Genesis Rhapsodos," I then walked away from the man sitting on the floor that, I have loved for so long while shedding more tears.

* * *

One week later Haruka's POV:

It's been a week since I join SOLDIER and it's pretty cool here. I made up with Angeal when he apologized for being an ass, and had him follow me around so I wouldn't get raped by the guys he calls horney scumbags (guys who sleep with anything that has a hole and can walk). I've made a friend that Angeal approves of. His name is Zack Fair, he's a kid who Angeal mentors. We go on a couple of missions together a week and I noticed what my brother said was right... Zack acts just like a puppy, zero attention span and restless like a little puppy. I've avoided Genesis for the whole week but it's been really hard, he's everywhere! He's been on all the missions I've been on and has tried to talk to me on them. I think he somehow bribed Director Lazard to get put on the same missions as me, hell, he's even been in the same training room at the same time teaching the group of second class SOLDIERs (I'm also a second class) how to fight properly. I'm about to give him a piece of my mind soon.... but right now, I'm on my way to the store with Angeal to get groceries for my new apartment on the first classes floor (cause once again Angeal doesn't trust the guys on the second class floor plus the rooms are much nicer).

"So Haruka, has Genesis tried to talk to you lately?" Angeal asks while looking at me.

I sigh, "Yes, like every damn day! He annoys me to no end!"

Angeal chuckles, "Your still mad at him then?" I give him a look that says, 'what do you think?' He then laughs and then gets suddenly serious, "Haruka, the reason he wrote that letter to you is-"

"I really don't want to hear it Angeal," I raise my voice, "I just don't care right now okay? I just need to get my groceries and go home to make supper."

He nods, "You will have to hear it sooner or later though. I'll just tell you when you are sleeping, you'll hear me and understand more than you do when your awake, you also tell the truth when your sleeping," He turns to me and grins.

I feel my face heat up, "Yeah, of course you would remember that... that's how you got all those answers outta me. Like that time you didn't know who took your favorite bear. And the time you weren't sure which one of us pulled that prank on you. You asked me and Gen-" I stopped when I looked ahead and saw a certain red head walk out of the alleyway about 10 feet away from Angeal and I.

"Hey Angeal, Haruka..." Genesis looked at Angeal to me and smiled softly. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Genesis, we were just going to the store to stock up Haruka's apartment. You want to join?" Angeal asked while smirking and looking towards me, I just glared right back at him.

"No, he's probably real bu-" I get cut off.

"Sure, I'll tag along!" Genesis smiled.

I sighed in defeat and started to walk again, Angeal also started to walk but switched sides so he was walking on my left and Genesis on my right side. While I was walking I kept sneaking glances at Genesis but stopped when he saw me looking at him.

We finally got to the store and grabbed a shopping cart and walked inside.

Angeal looked at the list he made, "Okay, I'm gonna grab the eggs, milk, butter, and bread. Genesis, will you walk Haruka and get the other things?"

"Yeah, I'll keep her safe Angeal," Genesis nodded to my brother, I just glared.

Angeal then nodded an walked away. I pushed the cart down one of the many isles and started to grab things I needed for the apartment.

"So, what's been new Haruka?" Genesis tried to start a conversation.

"Nothing really... just avoiding you, which apparently hasn't been working..." I said, hoping he would get the hint.

"Haruka, look I need to talk to you. Please just listen to me, then I won't bother you again. Okay?" He looked at me.

"Hmph, fine..."

"Haruka, I wrote that letter to protect you," I stopped pushing the cart and looked down, my short bright red hair falling into my face covering my eyes, "I did it for your own good. I didn't want you to wait for me and me never come home. I wouldn't rest in piece until you were happy if I died. I still like you, actually my feeling are more than like now," He lifted my chin up so he could see my face, "Haruka Rose Hewley, I love you."

My heart stopped for a good 10 seconds probably, I couldn't see because tears were starting to form in my eyes.

'_He loves me?!?! Oh... my... God! Do I love him back? I think I do... yeah, I do love him...'_

"Genesis Rhapsodos, I love you too..." The tears started to fall.

"Hey, don't cry!" Genesis smiled as he wiped the tears away with his thumb. He then bends down to my level, and captures my lips in a passionate kiss. We didn't care about anyone else walking down the isle. We were in our own little world. '_Screw everyone else, I don't care about anyone else but the man standing in front of me...'_

Angeal's POV:

I stood there looking at the couple kissing, they finally look happy. This is the happiest I've seen either of them in 7 years... I'm glad for my sister, and Genesis. They finally decided to become a couple... what the dumb asses should have been when Haruka turned 18... I shake my head, '_Might as well grab the cart and finish the shopping, doesn't look like their gonna be removing their lips anytime soon...'_ I grab the cart and finish the shopping.

* * *

OH YEAH!! I finally finished the chapter!! ^_^ It only took.... 2 ½ hours... *Sweat drop* Well, Haruka will be back with everyone next chapter... *Mumbles* if I don't kill her first....

OH YES! I almost forgot to pass out cookies for everyone that reveiwed!!! Cookies for:

Hachiko-san (My Valentine)

Mangaka654

Starrk (Hehe, took me about 3 hours to relize this person has the same name as the arrancar from Bleach...XD)

Cold Fyre

Two out of those 4 people probably wanted to kill me from the cliffy I did in the last chapter.... but only one of those people know exactly where I live :P So thank you to all of you who reviewed, and favorited it already!! ^_^ Hope you enjoyed it and yes, there will be more! I'm not gonna end it there! Don't forget to review please! C-ya! Have a great Valentine's Day!! 3


	6. A night of dinner and love!

Hello! This is Amara Natsumi with the newest chapter!! ^_^

Haruka: So, why haven't you written a chapter lately?

Me: Hm lets see... (**Pulls out a very long list**) I've been sick, being an e-bay whore for cosplay costumes, then I was sick again, started on planning a trip to MetroCon in July, getting sick once again (I really hate the winter...) canceling the trip to MetroCon, finding out that I only have one month left in the house I lived in five years since I moved back to my hometown that my best friend lived in when we were kids because I'm going to live on the outskirts of another town almost 2 hours away from here that I use to live in, being the stupid ass I was and going out in the freezing cold in my Sakura Shippuden cosplay (If you don't know what it looks like just look up photos from Naruto Shippuden Sakura, you'll understand) and getting sick again... and throw in a couple trips to the town that I'm moving to in there somewhere and you got the recent 3 weeks of my life!

Haruka: Awe! (**Rubs thumb on her pointer finger) **And this is the smallest record player playing my heart bleeds for you! (**Grins**)

Me: (**Sighs**) Haruka, haven't you pissed me off enough lately.

Haruka: What have I done?

Me: Well, you took off on a fucking vacation with Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth without telling me! Then you broke my computer desk, so now I can't lean on the damn thing without the monitor falling on me, -_- you really know how to ruin a person's day....

Genesis: Umm, Amara, I really don't want to say this but....

Me: Well, since you already have me intrigued, tell me Genesis!

Genesis: Your uhhh.... YOUR MOM IS FUCKING SCARY!! (**Spazzes**)

Me: ??? O.o

Genesis: She's making a new world on Sims 3 and she's calling the world Chiapan! (Heh get it? China/Japan? Chiapan!)

Me: Uh, Genesis, (**scratches back of head**) I made that up... she just took my idea, do the disclaimer and I'll deal with her... (**Sighs**)

Genesis: Fine! **Amara Natsumi does not own anything pertaining to Final Fantasy VII, Square Enix does. She only owns Haruka, her OC...**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS A LEMON! IF YOU DON'T LIKE, THEN DON'T READ! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! For anyone else, enjoy!! ^_^**

Haruka's POV:

It's been about a week since the incident at the grocery store and Genesis and I have finally made it known that we are officially a couple. When Angeal finally found out, he smacked us both in the back of the head and said he's been waiting for that to be said for seven years. But tonight, Genesis asked me to join him at his house for dinner. I'm at the moment standing in front of my closet, about to scream because I can't find anything to wear. I hear a knock on my door and yell for the person to come in. In walks my brother and Zack, Angeal rolling his eyes at the mess I've created on my floor when looking for something nice to wear.

"Hot date with someone sis?" Angeal smirks at me then has to quickly duck at the high heeled boot I flung at him.

"What do you think?!" I snarled, "I have to be ready in 20 minutes and can't find a damn thing to wear for the fucking date! I'm hopeless without help!"

Angeal shakes his head and pulls out from behind his back a box, neatly tied shut with shinny string.

He hands it to me and clears his throat, "It's for tonight, I thought it would suit the occasion..."

I slowly take it from him and sit down on the bed. I finally take the string and pull it and it comes undone. I open the box and see a very nice looking dress in the rectangular box, I pull it out and see it would only go to a little above the knee. I then look up and smile at Angeal.

"Thanks Angeal, it's looks very nice," I say as I examine the dress more, it was black silk, with nothing on it but had lace at the bottom of it to make it more appealing, it had thin spaghetti straps and without the slip underneath, it would be see through.

Angeal nodded and started to pull Zack out of the room, "We'll let you get dressed and all made up... what ever you do to look beautiful sis. See you at work tomorrow!" The door shut then.

I smiled as I looked at the dress again before I stood and put it on. I found a pair of 2 inch heels (So I don't kill myself walking back from dinner if I drink anything), and put on a necklace that was given to me a week before Genesis left with my brother to join SOLDIER. I put some eye liner and lip gloss on before I brushed my short hair quickly. I then stood up and walked out my apartment door to Genesis' apartment. I only had to walk two doors down from mine and I was at Genesis'. I sucked in a deep breath and knocked on the door. I heard Genesis curse and I started to giggle, apparently I wasn't the only one that couldn't figure anything out tonight. The door swung open reveling Genesis in a tight silk like dark red dress shirt, black dress pants and black dress shoes for the occasion. I practically almost drooled when he opened the door! I just had a feeling after dinner, those articles of clothing won't be on him...

"Hey Haruka, come in! I just got dinner out of the oven!" Genesis smiled and opened the door wider to invite me in. I took the opportunity and walked in the door.

"What would you like to drink?" He asked as he walked with me towards the dining room. He pulled the chair out from under the table and I sat down as he pushed it back in, "A glass of wine sounds good if you don't mind," I answer him. He nods and walks into the kitchen once more as I look around at my surroundings. A well furnished dining room, with a couple pictures hanging, from what I can tell a very soft rug and a medium sized chandelier hanging from the ceiling in the middle of the table. He walks back out before I can look around anymore with two wine glasses and a bottle of red wine. He smiles at me and bends down and gives me a quick peck on the lips before putting one of the glasses down and pouring some wine for me. He then walks over to the other side of the table and puts his glass down and pours wine for himself.

"So what did you do all day today Genesis?" I asked starting a conversation as we dished out the meal he made for us.

"Well when I woke up, I went to the grocery store and bought the things I needed tonight. Then came home and prepared dinner, took a shower got dressed, made dinner and then you showed up," He smiled again, "What did you do today?"

I sighed, "I tore my room apart all day trying to find something nice to wear..." I blushed red when I heard Genesis snicker, "It's not funny!"

"No, I'm not laughing because it's funny. I'm laughing cause it's so adorable that you would go to such lengths as to tear your room apart to find something to wear. It brings back memories."

I smiled as I realized what he meant.

_**Flashback**_

"Hey Haruka! Hurry up, mother said we needed to be ready for dinner at the Rhapsodos' at five! It's now 5:15! You need to hurry up and just pick something!" Angeal yells through my door.

"I'm trying dammit! I just can't figure out which one Genesis would like more!" I yell back.

"Haruka Rose Hewley! What did I tell you about your language!" He yelled as he pounded on my door.

"To not to use that type of language! It's not _proper_ language for a young lady! Bullshit Angeal give me a fucking break! I'm freaking out here!"

I hear him sigh on the other side of the locked door, "Haruka, open up and I'll help you find a dress."

I grinned, I knew that would be the best option then going to Genesis himself. Angeal knew what Genesis liked and disliked. I opened the door smiling, "It's really sweet for you to help me Angeal..."

_**End Flashback**_

Genesis laughed, "When I found out from your brother that he helped you pick something out because you were in total hysterics, I thought it was so cute!"

I grinned and set my fork down. Dinner was done, and desert just now was finished and we were about to head into the living room to talk more. I stood up as did Genesis and walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. He sat down next to me and moved closer to me so I could lean on him.

"Yeah and remember what happened when you told me it was cute? I threw that cup of punch at you and stormed off. The look on your face was just too cute to forget," I smiled and looked at him.

He looked back at me and smiled a tender smile, then leaned in to kiss me. When our lips met the flame of desire for each other erupted. He licked my bottom lip for entrance which I granted almost immediately. His hands started to rub up and down my legs in which I didn't mind, I wanted this as bad as he did. He then pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"Haruka, do you want to do this? I mean do you think your ready for what's going to happen?" He asked.

I smiled and instead of answering I pulled him in for another kiss. He then picked me up and walked blindly threw his hallway into his bedroom where he softly put me down on the bed. I look up at him and smile as I unbutton his dress shirt and chucked it to where ever it decided to go. Our lips made contact again as he unzipped the back of my dress. I kicked off my heels before he pulled the dress off leaving me in my matching bra and panties. I blushed a little and he smiled, and kissed me but not before mumbling that I was beautiful. I started to unbutton his pants as he took my bra off. He kicked them off as soon as I was done taking them off as much as I could. I could feel his erection pressing into my thigh as he took one of my nipples into his mouth and sucked.

"Genesis..." I was able to moan out as he flicked his tongue against the already hardened bud.

I moaned again as his hand left the back of my head and ran down my stomach, settling finally at my pelvis. He looked up at me for an okay and I just nodded. Genesis slipped his hand into my underwear and entered one of his fingers into me. I moaned and he started to pump his finger in and out, every so often adding another finger until he had three in me. I felt something start to tighten in my lower parts as I moaned again, a moan escaped one last time as I released and spill my juices onto Genesis' hand.

As I was coming back to earth I felt the last of my clothing disappear. I opened my eyes and saw Genesis looking at me.

"Are you still a virgin Haruka?" He looked embarrassed asking the question. I slowly nodded and he smiled, "Well then I guess we'll be each other's firsts," I looked at him in question, "I've never had sex with anyone Haruka. I was waiting to come back to you so you would be my first and I would hopefully be yours."

I smiled as tears came to my eyes, "I'm glad you waited for me Genesis. It's going to hurt at first for me when we start though, so if I look like I'm in pain or I cry out... don't worry okay? I really want this."

He smiled and nodded as he took off his boxers and positioned himself at my opening. I nodded to him when I was ready and he thrusted into me. I grabbed onto his shoulders and whimpered for a little bit as Genesis soothed me and told me he loved me. When the pain finally subsided I told him to go. He moved slowly at first because it was still a little painful for me, but after about two minutes the pain was taken over by pleasure and I was soon moaning. His thrusts got faster and a little harder as we started to moan and groan louder. (I hope my brother wasn't in his room next door...) I felt myself start to tighten as Genesis started to go faster and harder than before. When I released I moaned his name out and scratched at his back. He then also came groaning my name as his seed shot into me not to long after. We laid there catching our breath and giving small pecks in between to each other. When we finally did catch our breath Genesis pulled out of me and rolled off of me and onto the bed where he pulled the blankets onto us.

He kissed me, "Night Haruka. I love you."

I smiled and kissed him back, "I love you too Genesis," then rolled over. Genesis put his arm around me and pulled me closer as he fell asleep. As I was drifting off to sleep as well I thought, 'I can totally get use to being with Genesis, I love him so much!' And drifted off to sleep as well.

Oh yeah! Latest chapter up!! ^_^ I want to thank Hachiko-san and Mystic Shaddow for reviewing!! Yays for you two!! ^_^ I found out today that I have 4 people who favorited this story and I'm really happy about it! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and favorited! I also wanted to tell everyone, this will be the last chapter I will be able to put up for about a month because of the move so I hope everyone will understand! I really don't want to leave this story in limbo for another month but alas I can't do anything about that. XD I am still taking requests for One-shots for any anime/manga you would like. Just message me with what you would like and I will try to write if for you!!

_**Amara Natsumi**_


	7. The Morning After

Hello this is Amara Natsumi bringing you another chapter that is long past overdue! Just like my library books! ^_^'

Haruka: (Raises eyebrow) So what's the excuse this time?

Me: Uhhhhhh I moved and I didn't have internet in here till the first of April? Then I had major writer's block…

Haruka: Uh huh, really? Is that the best you can come up with?

Me: I know I'm a procrastinator but it's true! I got my own cute one bedroom apartment with Johnny Depp as the Mad Hatter life-size stand-up as my roommate! It's true I swear it!

Haruka: (Sighs and shakes head) Alright fine, just do a chapter!

Me: (Grins) If you do the disclaimer! ^_^

Haruka: Fine, (Turns to readers) **Amara Natsumi doesn't own anything pertaining to Final Fantasy, Square Enix does… (Sighs and mumbles) She still owns me though unfortunately…**

Me: Enjoy the chapter!

**P.S. So I was looking at my stats for how many "hits" I already have on the story for the past 4-5 months I've been working on it. 1310 hits for it! That's not including visitors! I'm seriously really happy about that because this is my first fanfic on here… do you people like this story that much? O.o Okay well enjoy this chapter! ^_^**

Haruka's POV:

I wake up to Genesis mumbling next to me into his pillow. I giggle as I see some drool on the pillow, I then sit up and grab his dress shirt from the night before and slip it and my underwear on. I give him a kiss on the cheek and walk out to the kitchen to make breakfast for us. I decide to make pancakes as I grab the things I need for it. I turn the stove on and stick the pan with some non-stick spray onto the burner. I then mix the batter and start to make the pancakes. I start to hum a tune until I hear Genesis moving around in the bedroom. I grin as he comes out into the kitchen in only his boxers with a sleepy smile on his face.

"A real breakfast?" He asks while walking over to me and kissing me.

"You should get a real breakfast for last night," I grin as the memories fly through my head of the events of last night.

"Hmmm, maybe I should do that every night if I get a good breakfast the next morning," He laughs as I blush a faint pink.

"Very funny Genesis," I mumble as I playfully hit him in the arm.

He chuckles as he puts his arms around my waist, "I thought it was," He quickly kisses me and backs away before I can attempt to hit him again.

"So, do you work today?" I asked him while flipping a pancake in the pan.

"Yeah, unfortunately I have to train a bunch of annoying third class brats for a couple hours," He sighs, "I hate having to train them, it's just so annoying!"

I giggle as I pour more mix in the very hot pan, "That's the life of a first class officer, Mr. Rhapsodos," I turn around as the food cooks, "It's like teaching a pre-schooler how to say his ABC's. It takes time and patience."

Genesis hits his head of the table repeatedly, "Which I can't do, I'm a very impatient person if you didn't notice,"

I turn back to the stove to flip another pancake, and also hide my smile and snicker, "Oh, I know your impatient Genesis. I'm someone who should know that very well."

I finish making the pancakes and turn the stove off. I bring the plate over along with 2 other plates, 2 forks, butter, and maple syrup. I set the things in there appropriate places and we begin eating. We make small talk until we finish eating. I help Genesis do the dishes and get dressed in the dress I wore the night before, give him a kiss, and walked out the door to my apartment. Along the way I bump into Angeal, who was smiling a knowing smirk while Zackary followed him around like a lost puppy. (AN: Haha, that's funny) I finally get to my apartment and close and lock the door. I strip off all my clothing as I walk to the bathroom and take a nice long hot shower. I think my life just got a little better now…

I am so sorry it is short, but I'm still going thru a major writers block. But I didn't want to leave you excellent readers hanging any longer! Thank you Hachiko-san and Mystic Shaddow for reviewing the last chapter. You both were so kind to say it was a good lemon… shocking thing is, it was my first! Haha but thank you again you two! Don't forget to review! It's the pretty little button that says "Review this chapter" at the bottom of the page! I will appreciate it! ^_^


	8. A Happy Ending

Hello again everyone! This is Amara Natsumi bringing you the final chapter of the story! I really don't like how the story turned out, I'm a perfectionist at these types of things and after that horrible writers block, the story lost its interest. I will try to make another story, but I need to figure out what I want to write about this time. So even though I thought the story kind of sucked, I hope you enjoyed it! ^_^

Haruka: This is it?

Me: Yep, hope you like your ending Haruka…

Haruka: It depends if it's good or not… I'll decide when it's finished.

Me: Do the disclaimer for old time's sake dear friend? (Damn, it sounds like I'm killing her off, which I'm not! Hehe)

Haruka: (Smiles) Sure, (Turns to readers) _**Amara Natsumi does not own anything pertaining to Final Fantasy, Square Enix does! So on behalf of Amara, the group and I would like to say…**_

Everyone: Enjoy the last chapter of the story! ^_^

_**Two months later... Haruka's POV:**_

I couldn't believe it, it's been about 4 months since I joined SOLDIER and it's been great! Angeal finally came to realize I'm not a little girl anymore, and that the noises he hears every night in the room next to his headboard are not fake. He's very happy for the both of us and likes to remind us on many occasions that we were very stupid for being apart, especially Genesis for doing what he did. I have been promoted to First Class, and trust me; I trained very hard and earned many scars for that privilege, not because I'm dating a First Class, though I wish it was that easy. Zack's still the obnoxious puppy he's always been, and Sephiroth still has a huge stick up his ass. Nothing has changed… except for the fact I have been getting morning sickness… that's right, I haven't said anything! I'm one month pregnant, and bored as hell. I'm not allowed to go on **any** missions will I'm pregnant, but Director Lazard said this does not include, going to get lunch for him and the other First Class. I'm still a First Class SOLDIER, just put on a leave until I have the baby. I'm pretty much going insane because of not having much to do during the time Genesis is at work. Right now at the moment, I'm laying in Genesis' bed counting how many ceiling tiles he has on his bedroom ceiling… next is the living room! I get to 15 when I hear the apartment door open. I jump up as fast and less nauseating as possible and run to the door, right into Genesis' chest.

I feel his chest rumble as he chuckles, "Did you miss me that much? I was only gone for two days Haruka."

I look up at him and smile, "Do you really need to ask that? I was going insane without something to do! I was counting your ceiling tiles for crying out loud!"

Genesis starts to laugh and I pout, "Oh come on Haru-koi, I was only kidding. I missed you too," He leans down and brings me into a passionate kiss.

We kiss for a couple more seconds until we have to pull away for some much needed air. I grab his bag that he took with him for the mission which included clothes and necessities and carried it to **our** room. Yes, that's right, I moved in with him once I found out that I was in fact pregnant, and he never once objected to it.

"So, I was thinking of a nice dinner, then a walk down the beach? Does that sound okay with you?" Genesis asked.

I smiled and nodded. Genesis wasn't usually one for fancy dinners and walks so I was kind of suspicious, but let it go, thinking it might be a way to make up the two days away from me. I go to the closet and get the same dress I wore on our first date and walked to the bathroom to get dressed while Genesis got dressed out in the bedroom. When I finally had the back zippered up I came out of the bathroom and went back to the closet to get a pair of black flats. I slipped them on and turned and smiled at Genesis.

"Are you ready to go Haruka?" He questioned with a grin. I nodded and he took my hand and led me out of the apartment and out to the street where we walked a couple blocks to one of the fancy restaurants. He smiled at me and pulled me in.

The waiter looked up and smiled kindly, "Hello and welcome. Do you have a reservation?"

Genesis smiles back and responds, "Yes, it's under Genesis Rhapsodos,"

The man looked thru the book, finally stopping at a page and looks up still smiling, "Yes, your table is ready, right this way please…"

_**After dinner, skip to walking on the beach… still Haruka's POV:**_

As we were walking down the beach, my left hand in his right hand, my right hand was holding my black flats, I couldn't help but to think of how my life had turned out. I mean, at the age of 14, I had my heart crushed by the guy I am now with and carrying his child. I never would have thought this would happen. If the present me would go back in time to tell the 14 year old heartbroken girl that she would in fact have the man she wanted, to just give it time, I think the 14 year old would have laughed and called the girl crazy. I finally notice that we have stopped and Genesis is trying to get my attention.

"Were you day dreaming again love?" He asks while grinning.

I blush and nod, "Yeah, sorry about that…" I rub the back of my head sheepishly.

He laughs, "It's alright, I just wanted to say something to you."

I look up, curious to what he wants to say to me.

"I know it's been only 4 months since we first seen each other since 7 years ago, and for about 1 month of that time you ignored me, but had good reason to. But our bond and relationship has strengthened so much in those past 4 months, I mean we're having a child. It's exciting!" I grin at him, "But there is one thing we haven't done and I want to do right now…" He then proceeds to get down on one knee on the beach in front of me and pulls out a ring box.

I stand there shocked, at the moment if it were possible, little chibi's of me would be bouncing around, dancing, and screaming like a school girl.

"Haruka Rose Hewley, will you do the honor of becoming my wife?" Genesis asks me looking hopeful.

I smile and I kneel next to him and bring him into a hug. I start to cry as I chant 'yes' for a good minute. He chuckles as he takes my left hand in his and puts the engagement ring on my ring finger. We hug and kiss for a good 10 minutes when we finally notice the sun is gone. We get up and head to the apartment building.

"I wonder how Angeal is going to take this," I wonder aloud as we both chuckle, walking down the sidewalk hand in hand. We sacrificed many things, but we finally got what we wanted from each other, love.

YES! It is finally done! ^_^ I think I made a pretty good ending to it… what do you think Haruka?

Haruka: (Ignoring Amara while making out with Genesis)

Me: ….. (Sweat drops) Okay then…. I think I got my answer from her. So I hope everyone enjoyed my story, sorry if you didn't. I tried my hardest to please everyone with the story! So please, click that pretty review button one last time for this story, I will appreciate it! ^_^ Thanks again to all my reviewers and story readers that kept by me these long and hard 5 months of writing! Good-bye!


End file.
